


29

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [29]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unexpected AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	29

**Anonymous**  asked:

You mentioned in "Coming Out" Cassie knows her grandparents. Any chance we'll ever see a fic with her and them? Your story was one of the few I've seen with them as allies to the twins.

**[edward-or-ford](https://edward-or-ford.tumblr.com/post/165746185697/you-mentioned-in-coming-out-cassie-knows-her)**  answered:

Hmm. Cassie lives inside my “Unexpected” AU, a story where Dipper and Mabel’s parents may *know* of their relationship, but are hardly “allies”. After Mabel gets pregnant, the parents consent to uproot and move the family instead of risk public discovery, but they also forbid the twins any further contact together. I allude to the fact that it forces the twins to move out as soon as they turn 18. By the time Cassie is older, the relationship is civil, but still strained. I would imagine that the Pines parents could have a perfectly fine relationship with their granddaughter, but personally I’m not terribly interested in writing a fic where the three primary characters are OCs.

You might be confusing that story with my “Exposure” AU, which comprises my Xmas fics where the twins are abruptly discovered by the parents. After the kids run away and nearly die on the streets, they are given tacit (if reluctant) approval to continue their relationship together.

 [twistedvirgorivaliant](http://twistedvirgorivaliant.tumblr.com/post/165746783173)

I would love to see Cassie grilling her grandparents about how her parents are the best. I don’t see Cassie being adversarial but more of her trying to figure out the world around her. Get their side of the story.

 [pinecesttrain](https://pinecesttrain.tumblr.com/post/165750184689/you-mentioned-in-coming-out-cassie-knows-her)

How bout this for their side of the story?

* * *

 

It’s always a strange feeling, being in this place. This illicit den filled with unnatural activity so anathema to her very being that Mrs. Pines is asking herself yet again why she’s here. Why she subjects herself to this reminder of her failure to be a proper parent of proper children.  
  
She knows why, of course, but the knowledge is like the sickly sweet smell of a rotting dumpster. Enjoyable for the briefest of moments before the nose catches on to the filth beneath it all. A viscous slime infecting even the most pure things in life.  
  
“Gramma!”  
  
Mrs. Pines turns to see a small bundle of energy barreling towards her. She smiles widely as her granddaughter twice over leaps into her outstretched arms. She’s such a delight, as always. Mrs. Pines embraces her deeply, feeling the warmth of a parent touch her heart again.  
  
Her nose twitches though. Not from a smell, though she would argue otherwise. It’s the sound of him coming in behind his daughter. He’s a walking reminder of not only Mrs. Pines’ failure as a mother, but also the suffering his inexcusable actions will someday inflict upon this gloriously pure girl in her arms.  
  
Cassie is yammering in her ear, but she’s only half listening. Mrs. Pines fixes her son sharply with her eyes and gives a courteous nod. She can feel the anger, the disappointment, the disgust, boiling in her stare and she has to admit she’s happy about it.  
  
She squeezes her granddaughter tighter and answers her gleeful questions. Her son is glaring back at her. The air smells like a sickly sweet dumpster.

 


End file.
